Darling Raven Darling Nikki 7 Lets Go Crazy
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: part 7 of my series


**Darling Raven Daring Nikki 7-Let's Go Crazy**

*1*

"Should we call the boss?"

Sonja looks up at the guard briefly from the assortment of decoy tracking charms on the table along with Nikki's phone and the tracker battery changer before sweeping them all in her handbag. "I don't see anything here do you?"

"No mam."

"You know as well as I do what is about to happen in this city with the change of political-starting with the club."

"Yes mam."

"Those two are better off wherever they went." She picks up the hotel room key and hands it to the guard. "Turn this in downstairs and then go finish your shift at the club."

"Yes mam."

She watches the guard go before taking the battery changer out of her purse and speaking to an empty room. "I think those two had the right idea. Let Elrich take the dive when the club goes down." Sonja goes to the elevator and punches the button for the lobby. She quickly crosses the lobby and gets into the waiting limo. "Back to the club. I have a few things to pick up before the Ebony and Candy are done with their shifts."

-1-

Nightwing stares at Terra in disbelief. " You're telling me that somehow Raven got control from Nikki and fixed it so she and Kilowatt could escape the club."

"Yeah. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen them. They are back at the apartment. I think you should steer clear of the place-we both know that Nikki won't go quietly just because Raven can take control sometimes."

"I have no desire to tangle with her again."

*1*

The next morning Nikki turns away from the window and crawls back into bed. "No sign of guards anywhere out on the streets. I thought they would be crawling everywhere by now."

Kilowatt places an arm around Nikki-drawing her closer. "I guess they haven't told you know who we went AWOL."

"Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if little sis packed up the money in the vault at the club and took off with Ebony...maybe even Candy after she found us gone. It can't be long until the club is shut down. Several of Elrich's partners in crime have already been taken down."

"You once wanted to take over the club."

"Along with being the star-yes."

"Will you settle for a life out of the limelight?"

"As long as you and Arella are in that life."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Kilowatt starts to kiss Nikki-but is interrupted by the baby crying. Nikki starts to get up but he holds her back. "You rest. I'll take care of her."

"You're the man of my dreams." She watches Kilowatt get up and retrieve the baby from her new crib. "Smells like a dirty diaper. Sure you want to take change her?"

Kilowatt carries the baby into the bathroom. "I got this."

"Well while you got that I'm going to slip into the other bathroom and take a shower." Not wanting to bother unpacking everything they brought to find shower gel Nikki searches through the cabinet when she goes into the other bathroom to see if there is any in here. What she finds is a box of hair dye stripper left over from when Terra got it in case her blonde to black hair dye job went bad. Who is Terra and how does she know that? Nikki collapses to her knees as the box of hair dye stripper triggers something in her mind.

_ He caresses her bruised face with his hand. "If that's the way you want to be, my darling Nikki..." Elrich grabs her by the hair and pulls her up from the chair. "...then you should know that bad girls get punished for disobeying." He strikes her across the face causing her lip to start bleeding again as she tries to scream for help. He drags her back into her bedroom and over to the folding doors of the small closet where he shoves her down in the floor. Elrich opens a hidden panel installed on each wall and picks up the chains that fall from each which are attached to hooks in the wall._

_ She tries to get up and run, only to fall as he grabs her ankle. Raven tries to hold onto the carpet as he pulls her back._

_ Elrich drags Raven back and forces her up on her knees. He splays her arms out chaining her to walls. He grabs onto the chain around her neck-twisting it-choking her as she tries to scream. He only lets go when she is on the verge of blacking out._

_ Raven just hangs there limply from the chains on her wrists._

_ "Maybe you're not such a fast learner after all...but that's okay, I love teaching girls how to obey." He rolls up a piece of cloth and places it between her lips then ties it tightly around her head to gag her._

_ She struggles as he unties her dress and lets it slip to the floor. Raven shivers as he leaves her there naked. She jerks on her wrists trying to pull the hooks from the wall before he comes back. She stills when she hears a match being struck-she looks up watching in fear as he comes back with a candle._

_ He holds the candle close to her face-letting her feel the heat from the flame. "After the way I found you, I didn't think cold would faze you. Little Sister likes that best because it doesn't leave a mark and it never seems to take long for the girls to give in. I think the heat will be what gets to you, though."_

_ Raven whimpers from the pain as he lets melted wax drip onto her bare skin. It isn't so bad at first but it becomes more and more painful as hot wax drips onto the same spot and retains its heat._

_ He's toying with her more than hurting her, but he wants to give her something to think about and a little pain along the way will only help enforce the issue. He grabs her hair-pulling her head back so he can drip wax onto her lips. "The next time I tell you to eat perhaps you will listen." To drive his point home he lets go of her hair and holds the candle to her breasts-letting the bare flame dance against her nipples._

_ She pulls on the chains frantically as she struggles to move away from him. Raven twists her wrists inside the chains so forcefully that the skin there breaks open and bleeds._

_ "This is only a small taste of what the girls upstairs go through everyday." He sits a box hair coloring stripper on the floor in front of Raven. "Do you want to join them?"_

_ Raven just bows her head refusing to look up at him._

_ Elrich starts to leave her to think it over, but he stops and nudges the box closer to her. "I wonder how many villains you once fought would be lined up just to have a go at you if they knew you were trapped in one of the rooms upstairs in the club?" He closes the closet doors leaving her alone."_

_ Richard steps out as she passes. "Raven." There is just one millisecond as she freezes at the name-that his trained eyes pick up on._

_ To Nikki she doesn't miss a beat as she turns around. "I'm sorry-you must have me confused with someone else."_

_ "I just want to talk-that's all."_

_ "Sure that's what they all say. Let me save you the time-I only service the boss." She lets the whip unfurl before continuing. "Unless you are the type who is interested in more than just the on stage preview-in that case you would have to get on the waiting list at the bar-I'm booked. If that's not your cup of tea then I suggest you get lost before I call security-not that I couldn't take you myself."_

_ "You really don't remember me do you?"_

_ "Is there some reason I should?"_

_ "Never mind...I should Go. Sorry to bother you."_

_ As Nikki wakes up-memories that she knows are not her own threaten to flood her mind. She pushes them away as she tries to sit up-only to find that she's been tied down. She glares at the costumed freak as he stands looking out the window. He's not one of the sick perverts that frequent the upper rooms-no he is just trying to keep her from running away. He wants some chick named Raven-that's what she'll give him until he lets her go at least."_

_ Nightwing turns around when Nikki moans and begins to cough. He frowns at the bruising forming around her neck. He never wanted to hurt her-but he just had to get her out of there._

_ She struggles against the bonds that hold her down-she freezes when he steps up beside her. "Don't hurt me please."_

_ "I'm not going to hurt you...I just didn't want you to run away that's all."_

_ Nikki shies away from him as he tries to touch the chain around her neck. "Don't touch me...just stay away!"_

_ He kneels beside her and takes a good look at her as she begins to cry._

_ "Please don't look at me like that." She turns her head away from him. "Why did you have to come along and bring all that stuff up-I was doing just fine until you..."_

_ "...Raven? Did you let one of your emoticlones take over all this time just so you could cope?"_

_ What in the hell this guy is talking about she has no idea, but she plays along. "All those guys-night after night...I can't do this anymore...I can't take anymore..."_

_ "What did they do to you?"_

_ She pulls frantically at her bonds. "Let me go-please...I just want to get out of here-away from them."_

_ "It's okay you're safe now, I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore Raven." He unties her only to meet with her sharp left hook._

_ "My name is Nikki-don't forget it!"_

_ Elrich padlocks a chain to the necklace that she wears. "What am I doing?!" He grabs her by the hair again and drags her around a room divider and into a bathroom on the left. He throws her down in the tub. Elrich then picks up a box of hair dye stripper sitting on the counter and shoves it in her hand._

_ Nikki looks at it for a moment and then looks up at him-clearly confused. "Why?"_

_ "Don't try to play dumb with me. You can read right?"_

_ "Yes, but-"_

_ "-then get to it!"_

_ She starts to speak again but he hits her again to keep her quiet._

_ "Get on with it!"_

_ Elrich is sitting on the bed frowning over his phone when Nikki emerges from the bathroom._

_ She looks at her now indigo hair clearly confused. "What's going on?"_

_ "Drop the act. I know what you and that guy are up to. I must admit it was a clever plot...him kidnapping you just so he could get you away long enough for you to spill whatever secrets you tempted from the mayor."_

_ "I don't know what you're talking about. That guy caught me by surprise-"_

_ "-its all on tape-you never called for security. If it all wasn't one of your little acts then that should have been the first words out of your mouth."_

_ "I thought I could handle him. He looked like some dumb perv dressed up for Halloween."_

_ "What did you tell him?"_

_ "I didn't tell him anything. He-"_

_ "-Drop the act Raven!"_

_ "My name is Nikki! I don't know any Raven!"_

_ Nikki looks up as Elrich enters the office after his poker game. She waves a hand in front of her face as he comes near her. "I thought smoking wasn't allowed in public buildings."_

_ "It was a private party-in my building. How did your talk with Charlie go?"_

_ "Not so good. It was about a girl-like I thought."_

_ Elrich looks up intrigued after depositing his winnings in the cash drawer. "He has the hots for someone other than you?"_

_ "Had. He's been hung up a girl that he lost and can't get back. It bothers him a lot because I look so much like her."_

_ "Really? Is he going to be a problem?"_

_ "I doubt he will get over it completely. I get the idea for awhile there I was some sort of stand in for her and it finally sunk in for him that she was really gone and couldn't get her back through me."_

_ Elrich takes a good long look at Nikki wondering just how much she knows about the supposed look alike girl he lost._

_ "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_ "Did he say who this girl he lost was?"_

_ "No-but it wasn't hard to figure out. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. That costumed freak and his little friend that told him where to find me kept calling me Raven. And that was why you had intentions of putting me up in her room when you thought I ran away-so you could capitalize on the fact that I look so much like her." Nikki brushes back her bangs revealing the gemstone on her forehead. "I'm guessing at first that was your intentions with me all along."_

_ "I guess I have to admit my guilt on both counts. Can you blame me?"_

_ Nikki glances down at the baby. "I should rip off your you know what and stick em up you know where for that is what I should do." She smooths out her bangs. "Do you have any idea how annoying this thing is-and bangs to hide it too for that matter."_

_ "At least you could show a little gratitude for me taking such a strong liking to you and keeping you as my own rather than sticking you straight up in that room and billing you as your doppelganger."_

_ "Was that really like for me or just lust for who I look like?"_

_ "If it was lust for who you look like don't you think I would have had you role playing as her every night?"_

_ "Good point-but I'm still not happy about the bangs and the gemstone that won't come off."_

_ "Complaint noted. If you want to get rid of the bangs I suppose we could have the jeweler make you some sort custom head piece to either hide the gem altogether or incorporate it."_

_ "I would rather get rid of it."_

_ "You make quite an infuriating diva my darling."_

_ "I'm the star-its in the job description."_

_Without even thinking she picks up a lamp and hits Elrich in the back of the head. She tries to pull him off of Nikki when he collapses unconscious on top of her._

_ Nikki blinks up at Candy before speaking in a harsh whisper. "Get the baby...make sure she is okay."_

_ Candy nods before rushing over to the baby._

_ Nikki manages to push Elrich off her and get up from the bed only to collapse against the wall._

_ "Nikki-?"_

_ "-I'll be fine-but he won't be."_

_ Candy looks over at Elrich. "Is he?"_

_ Nikki glances over at the bed. "The bastard is still breathing. Is Arella okay?"_

_ "Just a wet diaper. Are you sure that you-"_

_ "-Yes. Take care of the baby please...I'm going to get cleaned up."_

_ "Shouldn't we call little sis?"_

_ "No...its payback time for that bastard and it starts with the two of us." Nikki makes her way into the bathroom half dazed and not quite sure just what two she means as she staggers into the shower._

_ She hears a struggle-but none of it registers to her. Is she Nikki the strip tease vixen or is she Raven the former dark sorceress of the teen titans? As she sits up watching the two men fight-Nikki very much wants to win the battle within her. She staggers up from the bed-collapsing to her knees as she looks at the chain that is attached to her necklace. She traces it all the way up until she comes to the charm of the caged bird. She looks up at the fighting men. Nikki or Raven? Raven or Nikki? She doesn't know who she is anymore. She presses her hands against her head as she rocks back and forth on her knees._

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ Nikki looks up at Kilowatt. "What happened?"_

_ "You fainted."_

_ Nikki looks around at all the luggage in the room. "What is all this stuff?"_

_ "Don't you remember your big plans you told me about?"_

_ "What plans?"_

_ "To get us away from the club before Elrich comes back. At 8 a guy is coming to take us down the service elevator to a waiting cab that will take us to an apartment."_

_ "I came up with that but...the.." Nikki looks down at her tracking charm which feels significantly lighter._

_ "You had decoys made. You took out the batteries and put it in them just before you fainted." He glances over at the room service tray. "Maybe you need to eat something. You probably haven't eaten all day as busy as you were getting everything ready."_

_ Nikki looks around still not quite able to fathom that escape is really possible. "We're really going to do this?"_

_ "Just you-me and the baby isn't that what you wanted?"_

_ She nods. "More than anything." When and how she did all this she doesn't care._

"Who did it?" She picks up the box of hair dye stripper as she gets up and looks in the mirror. As she looks closely she notices that it isn't just an indigo streak in her hair-she is getting roots that color too. She reads the instructions before putting the chemicals in her hair.

*1*

Sometime later Kilowatt is about to knock on the door to the bathroom to see if Nikki is okay when he hears the shower start running. He shrugs and goes to fix a bottle for the baby.

Nikki stares into the mirror when she steps out of the shower. Her normally long black hair save for the one streak is now completely indigo. She doesn't know what is going on but she wants answers. She wraps a towel around herself then exits the bathroom. "Who did it?"

"Who did wha-?" -Kilowatt looks up to see Nikki's black hair is now Raven's indigo.

"I want the truth. Who really planned to get us away from the club?" She doesn't even give him a chance to answer. "It was Raven wasn't it?"

"If you want the truth yes."

"You said she was gone."

"She was...but I think you already know that somehow a week ago she came back."

_ "You had your chance, now I'm going to give the strip tease vixen a reason to want to turn dominatrix." He kneels down on top of Raven-pinning her on her stomach before she can scramble up._

_ "No...please stop-I'm sorry...I-just got scared-I promise I won't-"_

_ "-You already had your chance." He grabs her arms pinning them beside her head as he holds her down._

_ Raven cries out as he thrusts into her. The pain as he breaks her virginal barrier is immense. She begins to sob as he takes away the one thing that she still had left. She struggles to breathe as sharp pains shoot up her spine from the sheer force of his thrusts. Raven wishes that she could use her powers to stop him but she can't summon them against him no matter how hard she tries. She finds herself hoping for death to bring her release from this torture._

_ He pounds into her harder-faster each time he pulls out. Elrich is going to make her regret her attempt to run. He leans down close to her ear and whispers softly. "I promised to make your first time memorable...this is something I'm sure that you are never going to forget."_

_ She manages to lace her fingers into the shaggy carpet. She pulls with as much strength as she can manage to try and get out from under him._

_ Elrich only presses down harder on her as she tries to get enough leverage to crawl away from him. "You're not going anywhere until I'm finished with you."_

_ Raven struggles to draw breath as she is pressed against the floor. She could swear that her ribs are on the verge of breaking from the pressure. Everything below the base of her spine seems to be growing more numb with every agonizing thrust. She's had more than she can take of this and finds herself on the verge of breaking. Somehow she manages to speak through her sobs. "Please...just get it over with!" The laughter that he lets out is what finally does her in, only her sobs wrack her body as she looses the will to fight him. She just lays there-not moving as he continues his assault._

_ Some of the fun goes out of it for him as she stops fighting him, but still he pounds into her until he finally cums. He shoots off inside her in hot sticky spurts. Elrich remains there on top of her for sometime before pulling out of her with one final jerk. He gets off her then sits down beside her. "I haven't had such fun in a very long time. It wouldn't bother me at all if you decided to fight it every night."_

_ She just ignores him-she needs to get to the bathroom right now. Her legs refuse to support her weight as she tries to get up. Raven can't even move her legs to crawl right now. She pulls herself along with her arms as she spots the bathroom door close by._

_ He opens a drawer beside him and pulls out a box of cigars and a book of matches. He isn't the cigarette type of guy. He hasn't even smoked in ages but right now it just hits the spot as he lights up. Elrich laughs again as he watches Raven struggle to crawl into the bathroom._

_At the penthouse late at night. Elrich leaves Candy in bed and locks the door from the outside. He creeps into the room Nikki has been in ever since finding out she was pregnant._

_ Nikki glances up from the mirror she sits in front of checking out the recently healed diamond shaped spot on her forehead the annoying red gemstone was removed from. "Ever heard of knocking?"_

_ "I shouldn't have to knock. Despite how long its been I'm sure you will remember that we have a deal and you-my darling-are going to abide by it."_

_ "You should have thought about that deal before you got me pregnant. Go back to Candy-its her job to make you happy now."_

_ Elrich crosses the room and grabs Nikki's arm-pulling her up from her seat in front of the vanity. "Candy was a stand in while you were pregnant. You aren't pregnant any longer."_

_ "Let go of me." Nikki wrenches her arm free from Elrich's grasp as the baby wakes up and starts to cry._

_ Angered that Nikki turns her back on him for the baby he strikes out at her with a blow that knocks her to floor. Before she can get up he grabs her phone from the vanity and turns it off. He grabs her hair as she gets up before she can make her way to the baby. "Let the little demon cry." Elrich shoves Nikki down on the bed and strikes her across the face when she tries again to get up and go to the baby._

_ Nikki tries to push Elrich off as he straddles her on the bed but he won't move._

_ He thinks Nikki has all the fury of a she-demon on the rampage as she struggles to get up. Elrich clamps a hand over her throat cutting off her air in attempt to settle her down._

_ She manages to grab his face with one hand and rake her long nails down it._

_ Elrich strikes Nikki again across the face several more times until she is left barely conscious. Now that the fight has gone out of her he rips her nightgown open._

"He raped her-me-us." Nikki staggers back to the bedroom where she collapses on the bed.

Maybe answering Nikki's question wasn't the best idea-Kilowatt thinks as he follows Nikki into the bedroom. Then again as he glances at the mirror laying on the dresser maybe the two really do need to confront each other.

-1-

Nikki finds herself suddenly in the starlit darkness. "No not again!"

"Yes again."

Nikki whirls around to find herself face to face with... "...Raven."

"You're in my mind-our mind."

"You-me-our...I don't understand."

"Its complicated...perhaps this will help."

_"She's too strong...I can't fight her anymore."_

_ "Then let me help you."_

_ "You don't understand..."_

_ "...Then help me understand. Explain how Nikki is so powerful."_

_ "The whole time I was recovering and learning to dance the doctor was always drawing blood and running tests and giving me shots-it must have been to figure out how to block my powers. I think that before he found out how to block my powers for good..." Raven pauses unable to bring herself to talk about the rape. "...I couldn't take what was happening anymore so I created Nikki-a split personality that could-but I was desperate and scared and must have messed it up-got it mixed up with the magic that created all my emoticlones. She isn't just an emoticlone, or a split personality she's both."_

_ "Are you sure about that?"_

_ Raven turns her head looking at her meditation mirror on the dresser. "It will let you see them all...there is a new one that wasn't there before...before he found me out on the streets. The red one...Rage. She was always the strongest...most dangerous...but she's nothing compared to Nikki."_

Nikki looks at Raven. "You're saying I'm just some split personality you created to help you cope with what that bastard did to you?"

"No not just a personality." She motions as all the other emoticlones gather behind her. "You are also one of them-an emotion that has taken on a life of its own. The hardest emotion to deal with. You may hide behind a tough shell and try to get even with everyone that crosses you in attempt to stop the-"

"-hurt..."

"...yes. I'm sorry-I didn't know what else to do at the time."

Nikki looks around at all the others in their different colored cloaks. "What happens now?"

"You aren't just an emotion. It isn't fair to keep you locked up here...just as it isn't fair to me to stay locked up here all the time."

-1-

Kilowatt paces up and down the hallway with the baby. He turns back to the bedroom when he hears Nikki stir. "Nikki?"

"Not quite."

"Raven?" Kilowatt sits down beside her on the bed. What happened?"

"We talked. Nikki isn't ready to attempt integrating into one-at least not yet-perhaps in time. Until then we can at least share this body...that is if you can deal with the two of us."

"That I can do." He looks down at the baby. "What about you? Can you deal with two mommies?"

Raven takes the baby from Kilowatt-what little time she has been free over the last week she has had to focus on her escape plan. "Hello there."

"How about I make some breakfast while the two of you get acquainted?" He glances back at them over his shoulder as he makes his way to the kitchen. He can definitely get used to having Raven around again.

* * *

><p>READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.<p> 


End file.
